legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visage Of The Dragonborn (Classic)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Warrior Female VisageOfTheDragonborn_Robes_Female.png Mage Female VisageOfTheDragonborn_Light_Male.png Warrior Male VisageOfTheDragonborn_Robes_Male.png Mage Male }} |Type =Armor Set |Subtype =Heavy, light and robes |Weight = |Value = |Enchantment= Multiple, see below. |Museum =Visage display in the Upper Gallery. Only displayable after the completion of 'Shattered Legacy'. |Deepholme = |Origin = |RefID =/ }} Behold, the heart of a dragon has taken form and you have proven your blood and your will to be strong. Wear it well, Dragon-kin. Now go forth and do the will of the mighty Akatosh ~ Herald of Akatosh Acquisition Reward from the Shattered Legacy quest. The player has to decide between the Light, Heavy and Robes version of the set. The Light and Heavy versions of the set are identical in appearance. Backstory The Visage set represents the legacy of the seven Dragonborn in the history of Tamriel. It consists of: *The amulet from Saint Alessia *The ring from the Nerevarine *The armor of Tiber Septim *The gauntlets of the Last Dragonborn *The boots of King Wulfharth *The shield of Reman Cyrodiil *The mask of Miraak For in game purposes the Sword of Ancient Tongues and its variations are also considered part of the set, although not related to one Dragonborn. Bonusses Every piece of the set adds one buff to the player for a total of 8 (which can be checked in the Magic menu). The magnitude of the buff depends on the number of pieces that is wielded by the player (except for the sword). Having the entire set equipped (with the standard Grasps) gives the following bonusses: *Incoming damage reduced by 24% *Opponent's critical hit chance decreased by 24% *Shout cooldown reduced by 50% *Maximum minion command count + 1 *Items can receive 1 extra enchantment *All damage dealt increased by 16% *Lockpicking success spot increased by 25% *Cost of spells reduced by 24% *Stagger reduced by 80% *Weapon enchantments power increased by 40% *Weapon maximum charge increased by 40% *Weapon enchantments recharge increased by 40% *All experience increased by 8% *Fall damage reduced by 40% *Speed increased by 40% Additionally, every piece can be individually enchanted with the conventional enchantments and enhanced at the workbench or wetstone. Notes *Using the Greatsword of Ancient Tongues or similar will reduce the amount of pieces equipped and therefore also the bonusses. *A replica of the Sword of Ancient Tongues can be used in the off-hand to dual-wield but will not grant extra bonusses. *The bonus from The Moon and Star does not stack with the "Extra effect" perk from the Enchanting skill tree. *In earlier versions of Legacy of the Dragonborn the armor looked like the Dragon Carved Armor, or Knight of Thorns Armor before that. It is only since V19 that there is a Robes version of the outfit. *The effect of the outfit can bug sometimes (you can notice your speed dropping). You can set the number of pieces manually via the console with: set DBM_VisageEquipped to 8. ru:Сет брони Драконоражденного Category:Armor Category:Upper Gallery